


Heat

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: - Ты как омут, Тецуя.- Кружу голову?- В тебе черти водятся.





	Heat

Духота была такой осязаемой, что противно липла к коже, как пищевая плёнка – Тецуя откинулся на спинку стула, вытянул ноги под глухой коробкой стола и забрал влажные волосы со лба. Сейджуро напротив него выглядел удивительно сосредоточенным – увлечённо просматривал экономические сводки, оставлял пометки на полях карандашом, обводил ошибки. 

Тецуе было жарко даже дышать, не то что перевернуть страницу новенького учебника по детской психологии – начало лета тонуло в душном мареве, асфальт плавился под ногами, а в больницах толпились люди с ожогами и тепловыми ударами. Тецуя, кажется, готов был поймать такой один – его клонило в сон, а голову слегка кружило.

– Может, сходить за водой? – спросил Сейджуро и оторвал взгляд от сводок – капля пота скатилась по его мокрому виску, он небрежно смахнул её пальцами. 

Помимо них в читательском зале жарилось ещё человек двадцать – натужно пыхтели над учебниками, шуршали страницами, скребли карандашами; кто-то даже горько плакал между стеллажами. 

Время сессий, что поделать. 

Тецуя откинул голову и сполз на стуле ещё ниже – футболка задралась, обнажая мокрую поясницу, влажным комком собралась под лопатками. Тецуя раздражённо поправил её. 

– У нас ещё есть вода, – отозвался он и кивнул на полупустую бутылку, стоящую между ними. 

Сейджуро обхватил её ладонью. 

– Тёплая, – он слегка вздёрнул верхнюю губу. 

– Пойдёт, – Тецуя обмахнулся собственными конспектами и чуть не потерял все свои разноцветные скрепки. – Вряд ли где-нибудь осталась холодная вода. 

– В преподавательской, – предположил Сейджуро и коснулся голой стопой чужой лодыжки – Тецуя поморщился и подтянул ноги под стул. 

– Ох, не трогай меня, липко.

Сейджуро улыбнулся ему:

– Ещё десять минут, и можем поехать ко мне, – он покрутил сточенный карандаш между пальцами. – В комнатах нашего корпуса стоят навороченные сплит-системы. 

Тецуя прищурился на него из-под влажной чёлки, упавшей на глаза. 

– Хвастаешься, Сейджуро-кун? – спросил он ворчливо.

– Только если немного.

Тецуя прикинул варианты, ощутил, как в лицо гипотетически бьёт поток холодного воздуха, и покачал головой.

– Нет, мы договорились учиться до семи, – сказал он и кинул взгляд на круглые часы у стойки библиотекаря. – Ещё полтора часа, иначе не успеем подготовиться. 

Сейджуро ткнул карандашом корешок его учебника. 

– Если будешь прохлаждаться все эти полтора часа – точно не успеешь. 

Тецуя поджал губы, сел ровно и взял книгу в руки – окинул взглядом столешницу в поисках ручки, подтянул конспекты на край стола. Выглядел он, наверное, очень решительно, потому что Сейджуро смешливо фыркнул и прикрыл улыбающиеся губы кулаком:

– Только не говори, что хочешь выяснить, кто выучит больше вопросов – это так по-детски. 

– Именно этого я и хочу, – отозвался Тецуя и улыбнулся. – Если выиграю – ты покупаешь мне ванильный шейк. 

– Всего-то?

– Много ванильных шейков, – Тецуя пробежался взглядом по странице, чтобы найти абзац, на котором остановился. – Все шейки мира. 

– Звучит лучше, – отозвался Сейджуро и снова мазнул стопой вдоль чужих лодыжек. – Я не проиграю, ты знаешь. 

Тецуя зашипел и подтянул ноги под стул.

– Не липни, – посоветовал он и отзеркалил довольную улыбку. 

Было так жарко, что пот застилал глаза – Тецуя утрировал, конечно, но казалось, будто ещё немного, и со лба действительно потечёт. Он выдохнул, законспектировал пару страниц, отметил три вопроса, прижался губами к тёплой бутылке – люди вокруг них увлечённо пыхтели, стараясь не сталкиваться локтями в этой густой ощутимой духоте.

Тецуя закрутил крышку и бросил взгляд на Сейджуро – тот сидел ровно, чуть склонив голову, сравнивал таблицы с бесконечными цифрами, покачивал карандашом между пальцами, и под лопатками у него, наверняка, было мокро от жары. Он был одет в чёрную футболку-поло и тонкие шаровары цвета хаки, на ногах – только кожаные сланцы; даже часы на руке не застегнул – ремешок бы прилип к коже и постоянно раздражал её при трении. 

Тецуя снова откинулся на спинку стула – прижал локти к груди, зажал книгу в пальцах, прочитал несколько абзацев. Потом стряхнул с голой ноги сланец, разогнул колено и осторожно поставил пальцы на край чужого стула – большой палец невесомо коснулся крепкого бедра, и Сейджуро вскинул на него внимательный взгляд.

– Ты нечестно играешь, Тецуя, – сказал он серьёзно и выпрямился, когда Тецуя погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедра наружным краем стопы.

– Что поделать, Сейджуро-кун, – сказал он просто. – Не всё в жизни случается так, как ты того хочешь. 

Карандаш у Сейджуро в руках надсадно хрустнул.

– Тецуя, – позвал он требовательно, и тот взглянул на него поверх книги. – Прекрати. 

Тецуя вскинул светлую бровь, выпрямил ногу до упора и нажал основанием стопы между напряжённых ног – Сейджуро попытался свести бёдра, но Тецуя мягко погладил пальцами, чуть притёрся, второй ногой зацепил его лодыжку, чтобы сдвинуть голень в сторону. 

– Тебе не нравится? – спросил он как бы между прочим, и Сейджуро облизнул пересохшие губы – ему бы не помешало немного воды, но Тецуя, к сожалению, всё выпил. 

– Не в этом дело, – отозвался он хрипло и накрепко прижал стопу к полу – у Тецуи не получилось её сдвинуть. 

Тецуя прятал лицо за разворотом книги – у него пересохло во рту, волосы мерзко липли ко лбу, разогнутое колено неприятно тянуло. Член под его стопой начал твердеть. 

– Тогда не вижу причин прекращать. 

Сейджуро глухо выдохнул, поставил локти на стол и прижался лбом к переплетённым пальцам – лизнул нижнюю губу и широко расставил ноги. Тецуя погладил его открытый пах, помассировал пальцами, туго надавил вкруговую – Сейджуро крепко сжал побелевшие губы, стиснул челюсти.

Тецуя знал, что ему хотелось застонать – вокруг них всё ещё шуршало страницами куча народу, а перегородки стола были глухими только с двух сторон. Чтобы увидеть, надо было всего лишь чуть наклониться и заглянуть под тонкую резную столешницу. 

– Тецуя, – позвал Сейджуро на выдохе – он так и сидел, уткнувшись лбом в пальцы, смотрел невидящим взглядом на строчки цифр; ресницы его влажно подрагивали. 

Тецуя развёл пальцы и сжал между большим и вторым набухшую головку – она отчётливо ощущалась даже сквозь двойной слой намокшей ткани. 

– Да? – он дёрнул уголком губ в шалой улыбке, бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам.

Сейджуро старался дышать равномерно – было видно, как трепетали его напряжённые рёбра. 

– Тебе не сойдёт это с рук так просто. 

Тецуя облизнул сухие губы, смял горячий член под стопой, второй ногой потёрся о подрагивающие лодыжки, замершие у резных ножек стула. 

– Я и не надеялся, – отозвался он на выдохе – голос подвёл его, проглотил гласную, предательски осип на окончании. 

Сейджуро вскинул голову – у него были красные щёки и поплывший взгляд; казалось, будто жара доканала его окончательно, и ему пора было ехать в больницу с тепловым ударом. 

На самом деле, это был всего лишь Тецуя. 

– Ты как омут, Тецуя, – Сейджуро сжал губы в тонкую полоску, сам толкнулся горячей стопе навстречу – Тецуе пришлось закусить губу изнутри. 

У него пылали щёки, колотилось сердце и ныло колено от гулкого напряжения – а ещё у него стояло. 

– Кружу голову? – поинтересовался он и прижал раскрытый учебник к собственному лицу – в нос ударил запах свежих страниц, влажные от пота волосы полезли в глаза. 

Сейджуро откинулся на спинку стула и чуть толкнул бёдра вперёд, позволяя Тецуе сосредоточенно гладить и мять его пах. 

– Нет, – отозвался он низким выдохом, зажмурился с улыбкой на лице, сжал чужую стопу между стиснутыми бёдрами – Тецуя смотрел на него во все глаза. – В тебе черти водятся. 

Между пальцами было горячо и очень влажно – шаровары у Сейджуро были светлыми, а до выхода их ждали стеллажи в разных секциях, стойка библиотекаря и грандиозный холл. 

Тецуя с трудом сглотнул – на собственных летних брюках по-идиотски проступало влажное пятно. 

– Я думаю, нет смысла сидеть до семи, – прохрипел он, и Сейджуро отбросил отросшие пряди с влажного лба. 

– Ты так думаешь? – спросил он скептически и охнул, когда Тецуя мягко помассировал его зажатой между бёдрами стопой. – Не буду с тобой спорить. 

«Сегодня ты победил» осталось висеть в душном воздухе между ними. Перед глазами плыло не только из-за жары.


End file.
